Vous allez rencontrer un beau et sombre crétin
by Selina C
Summary: La Marne. On s'y promène ; on y flâne à pied ou on y navigue en barque. Si on regarde bien, on peut même deviner les silhouettes des cadavres qui s'accumulent au fond du fleuve. Et parfois, on y fait des rencontres... intéressantes. (Dante & Vanitas)


**Titre :** Vous allez rencontrer un beau et sombre crétin

 **Rating :** 13+ (pour les sous-entendus sexuels)

 **Genre :** Romance ? - Shonen-ai

 **Crédits :** \- L'univers, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki.

\- Le titre de cette fanfic parodie _Vous allez rencontrer un bel et sombre inconnu_ , de Woody Allen. Cette fic n'a rien à voir avec le film, c'était juste pour le jeu de mots.

* * *

 **NDA :** Salutations, camarade errant dans la section déserte du site. Me revoilà sur ce fandom où ma solitude n'a d'égale que mon entêtement à vouloir abreuver d'histoires délicieuses les quelques fantômes perdus ici-bas.

Une fois de plus, garde à l'esprit que ce texte se base sur **les sept premiers chapitres du manga uniquement** (niveau cohérence de l'univers, j'entends). Je me permets donc de prendre certaines libertés, faute d'avoir mieux pour le moment. Par ailleurs, les événements de cette histoire se déroulent **avant** l'intrigue originale.

Je ne vais pas détailler comment j'ai élaboré ce one-shot : si interrogations existentielles il y a, ma boîte MP reste à disposition.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **One-Shot – Vous allez rencontrer un beau et sombre crétin**

* * *

Dante aime marcher sur la rive sud de la Marne, le long de la banlieue Maisons-Alfort. Malgré sa flotte verdâtre et ce smog pollué qui plane au-dessus d'elle, il apprécie ses roulis lents et paisibles. Surtout, elle est beaucoup moins fréquentée que la Seine, icelle coulant au sein même de la capitale. Il est donc plus facile de s'y isoler, loin de l'agitation parisienne. Au calme. Lors de ces petits moments de solitude intangibles, suspendus dans l'espace et le temps. Où aucune âme ne subsiste aux alentours. Personne. Juste lui. Lui, et les clapotis discrets de la rivière s'animant avec mollesse.

Paris est si morne à cette époque de l'année. En fait, Paris est toujours morne. Le nuage de suie qui l'enveloppe en permanence crache des horribles relents de charbon et la rend aussi triste qu'un caveau gris à ciel ouvert. Cela ne l'empêche guère de savourer sa balade de l'après-midi. Elle lui permet de s'aérer l'esprit, d'arrêter de cogiter sur lui, son avenir, sa famille, son travail…

Dante a vingt-deux ans. À dix-huit ans, il a quitté sa province, bien décidé à empoigner la vie, des espoirs plein ses bagages. Comme beaucoup avant lui, il a cru conquérir Paris. Paris la belle, Paris l'immense. De quoi faire fantasmer n'importe qui. Jusqu'à découvrir la vérité sur Paris la sordide, Paris la déprimante.

Il a très vite déniché ce petit boulot d'indic, dont il doute que la pratique soit légale, mais cela lui a évité de dormir sous les ponts une fois arrivé en ville. À la base, cela ne devait être qu'une solution temporaire, sauf qu'il s'est révélé plutôt bon pour la collecte d'informations. Son contrat de quelques semaines est alors devenu un contrat de plusieurs mois, puis de plusieurs années.

Il profite que son boss – qu'il n'a jamais vu, d'ailleurs – ne lui ait attribué aucune tâche aujourd'hui afin de traînailler sur les bords crasseux du cours d'eau. Ses chaussures claquent contre le pavé abîmé ; l'espace d'un instant, il oublie les minutes qui s'écoulent. Au bout d'une poignée de mètres, il finit par s'asseoir sur un vieux banc à la peinture écaillée, puis extirpe de sa poche un étui métallique, plat et rectangulaire. À l'intérieur, trois cigarettes. Il en prend une, l'allume et range la petite boîte en fer.

Son attention se perd au loin pendant qu'il tire sur le filtre de sa clope. Il n'a pas encore répondu à la dernière lettre de sa mère, elle risque de s'inquiéter s'il tarde à lui écrire. Il s'appuie contre le dossier de la banquette en bois tout en levant le nez en l'air. Une autre bouffée de nicotine, puis un soupir. Il devrait peut-être rentrer au domicile familial, un de ces quatre. Histoire de rendre visite à ses parents, cela leur ferait plaisir. Déjà cinq ans hors de son foyer… le temps file si rapidement que c'en est effrayant.

Le jeune homme continue de crapoter en silence, quand sa rétine affûtée capte quelque chose du côté opposé de l'affluent. Il s'agit d'une silhouette humaine. C'est drôle, il se pensait seul. Il n'est pas tout proche, mais en observant mieux il aperçoit un garçon immobile ; un petit brun à l'air penaud, ses bras ballotant de part et d'autre de son corps frêle et pâlot. Il n'est pas sûr, cependant il a la curieuse impression que ce passant le fixe avec insistance. À tel point que cela commence à l'embarrasser.

Dante fronce les sourcils, hoche la tête d'une mine perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ce gus, à la fin ? Peut-être n'est-ce pas lui qu'il scrute ? Le jeune espion jette un œil par-dessus son épaule, juste derrière lui. Rien. En tout cas, rien qui ne justifie cet état de semi-fascination. Il se retourne derechef vers le fleuve et tique une seconde. L'épieur a disparu. Personne ni à droite, ni à gauche. Il s'est tout simplement évaporé.

D'un coup, comme ça.

Le fumeur masse sa nuque endolorie, un tantinet hébété. Il expire un nouvel halo vaporeux, laisse choir les cendres sur le sol déjà souillé. Il consume les ultimes miettes de son tabac, avant d'écraser son mégot qu'il balance ensuite dans une poubelle à sa portée – car il est un civil responsable, après tout.

Peu importe. Il a sans doute inventé. Les particules volatiles chargées en houille doivent brouiller sa vue. C'est qui n'est pas une très, très bonne chose, en y réfléchissant bien.

Bof. Il s'en inquiétera plus tard.

Il étire ses jambes, se remet debout, puis s'apprête à repartir. Il esquisse à peine un pas qu'une poigne vigoureuse entrave son bras. Bientôt, une paire de mirettes rondes telles deux énormes soucoupes le sondent intensément. L'absorbent.

D'un coup, comme ça.

Leur couleur particulière rappelle les reflets céruléens d'un clair de Lune Bleue. Ce n'est pas tant leur pigmentation azurée qui le perturbe, mais davantage l'expression qu'elles retranscrivent. Déconcertante. Indescriptible. Comme si elles connaissent déjà tout de lui, de son histoire. Comme si elles arrivent à lui parler sans prononcer un mot. Un violent frisson lui secoue l'échine, tandis qu'un corps se niche soudain au creux du sien. Dans un petit rire aérien, l'étranger se presse contre son cœur carillonnant à un rythme effréné.

D'accord. D'accord. Pas de panique.

Il ne bouge plus, d'abord dubitatif. Ce contact physique brutal l'a _un brin_ surpris, il l'avoue. Mais tout va bien. Oui, tout va bien… Il faut simplement qu'il comprenne qui, quoi, quand, où et surtout, _surtout_ , pourquoi. Déjà, il ne souffre pas d'hallucination visuelle, ce qui est une nouvelle plutôt positive.

Il suppose.

Lové contre sa clavicule, l'intrus écoute les pulsations démentes de sa machinerie cardiaque affolée. Celui-ci remonte alors le menton, dévoilant sa frimousse d'apparence séraphique. Se détacher de ses deux gouffres limpides demande à Dante un terrible effort. Il parcourt les traits blêmes de ce vis-à-vis bien trop près de lui. Ce faciès ne lui est absolument pas familier, alors pourquoi ce gringalet se comporte de façon aussi impudique ? Un quiproquo, peut-être ? Son intuition lui chuchote que c'est peu probable.

Le minois candide de l'inconnu arbore ce sourire radieux encore plus déstabilisant que ses iris brillant d'enthousiasme. D'un mouvement vif, l'intrépide claustre sa nuque de ses mains gantées, puis se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour venir happer sa lippe.

D'un coup, comme ça.

D'accord. Très bien. Maintenant, il panique.

Il écarquille ses prunelles incrédules… avant de les plisser de colère. Malgré sa gêne évidente, il s'impatiente ; cette blague ridicule a assez duré. Il attrape les poignets de l'impudent afin de le décoller de lui. Son timbre traduit à la fois son agacement, ainsi que son incompréhension.

« Bordel de… Mais t'es qui, toi !? »

La douce allégresse de l'interpellé s'amplifie. Un éclair jaillit à travers son regard énigmatique. De son pouce, il cajole sa pommette gauche.

« Ton propriétaire. »

Son ton assuré est aussi désarçonnant que la déclaration elle-même. Dante sent une veine palpiter sur sa tempe tellement cet effronté l'énerve.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bon sang ?

\- Ce que je viens de te dire : que tu m'appartiens. »

Très bien. Pas de soucis. On reste détendu. On refoule son envie de s'arracher les cheveux à en devenir chauve, et on essaie de rationnaliser tout cela. Cette conversation est beaucoup trop absurde pour être vraie. Oui, c'est cela : cette scène n'existe pas. Ce clown n'existe pas. En réalité, il est échoué à la sortie d'un bar, certainement ivre mort sur le trottoir. Voilà pourquoi tout ceci n'a aucun sens : il est en proie à une pure illusion de soûlard du samedi soir.

« Et… je peux savoir depuis _quand_ tu as l'exclusivité sur ma personne ? »

Question rhétorique. C'est juste une manière plus mesurée d'expliquer : _casse-toi connard, avant que je ne te t'étrangle et que je balance les preuves au fond du canal_. Toutefois, l'insolent persévère et le dorlote à nouveau. Ses doigts fins dérapent de sa joue à sa mâchoire. Il se confesse dans un murmure suave.

« Depuis toujours. »

Merveilleux. Splendide.

Tout compte fait, il revient sur son hypothèse du délire alcoolisé. Ce n'est pas lui le problème. C'est _ce type_ qui divague complètement. Cela l'étonnerait à peine de croiser des mecs armés de filets à papillon géants en train de traquer ce cinglé. Celui-ci continue de le câliner, toujours baigné par son humeur euphorique.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

\- Si je suis vraiment à toi, tu devrais le savoir, non ? »

Hé, hé. Bien envoyé. Il fait moins le malin, le détraqué du bulbe.

« Dante ? »

Hé… Pardon ?

« Oui, c'est ça. Comme Dante Alighieri, de la _Divine Comédie_. Tu lui ressembles. Enfin, si on s'en fie aux gravures médiévales. »

Quoi… ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

« Bien, Dante. C'est décidé : on reste ensemble. Ramène-moi chez toi. »

Coi. Estomaqué. Que peut-il rétorquer à cela ? Pris de rage, le susnommé s'empourpre et s'emporte.

« Je vais surtout te ramener à l'asile le plus proche, espèce de taré ! »

L'intéressé s'esclaffe, quand bien même il n'y a rien d'hilarant.

« Allons, allons. Ne sois pas si farouche…

\- Dégage, sale psychopathe ! »

Il le coupe avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase. Il faut qu'il déguerpisse. Tout de suite. Sinon, il craint que son cerveau s'arrête définitivement de fonctionner. C'est qui ce gars, sérieux ? Un vagabond ? Un décérébré ? Un tueur en série qui, sous ses airs de bouffon de la cour, planque en fait un couteau de boucher à l'intérieur de ses larges manches ? Dante s'en fiche, il veut juste se débarrasser de ce crétin. Il le repousse un peu fort, le temps de tracer sa route sans se retourner, même lorsqu'une voix chagrinée résonne dans son dos.

C'est quoi, ce gars ?

C'est. Quoi. Ce. Gars ?

Il peste.

« Merde. »

Ses lèvres le brûlent.

* * *

Suite à cette rencontre incongrue, Dante contourne au maximum la Marne. Il refuse de se confronter encore à l'autre malade mental. Après mûre réflexion, il ne parvient toujours pas à déterminer s'il a rêvé toute cette discussion ou si cela s'est véritablement passé. L'unique chose avérée, c'est qu'il y pense beaucoup plus qu'il ne devrait. Le souvenir de cet étrange adonis danse dans un coin de sa mémoire sans qu'il ne puisse s'y soustraire. Ce maboul débarque de nulle-part et investit aussitôt son subconscient, sans prévenir ni crier gare… Il se prend pour qui, franchement ?

Outre ce regrettable incident, son quotidien n'a pas tant changé. Sa routine et son gagne-pain sont toujours les mêmes. Il guette, vadrouille au sein des rues de Paris, revend des renseignements plus ou moins essentiels, plus ou moins compromettants.

Aujourd'hui, il a rendez-vous avec un gros client potentiel qui fait appel à leur réseau pour la première fois. Il n'a jamais vu sa trogne, mais c'est son patron qui l'a mis sur l'affaire, avec pour seul ordre de ne pas tout faire foirer. Il ne lui a rien donné de plus, pas même le nom de l'employeur. Ce qui n'est pas tellement exceptionnel dans leur métier : ils sont censés assurer l'anonymat de quiconque quémande leurs services.

L'entretien a lieu à la terrasse d'un café qu'il connait bien, en plein centre-ville. Il a épinglé une broche en camée à sa veste noire, signe distinctif afin que l'autre individu le repère parmi la foule. Il s'assoit, commande un thé vert. Il espère ne pas poireauter trop longtemps.

Il aurait mieux fait de souhaiter que son rencard se paume en chemin et n'apparaisse jamais.

« DAN-TE. »

Putain de bordel de merde.

Le prénommé trésaille, tandis qu'absolument _tous_ les gens du bistrot se tournent en direction de l'importun responsable de ce baroufle inutile. Celui-ci trottine joyeusement sans se soucier de l'intérêt qu'il suscite, puis se pose sur une chaise, juste devant les globes éberlués de l'informateur. Il a l'air plus calme que la dernière fois mais, paradoxalement, aussi beaucoup plus imprévisible.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Oh, non. Non, non, non. Pas question.

Déjà agacé, Dante chope le col du pitre et lui darde un œil courroucé.

« Écoute-moi bien, demi-portion : je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries ! J'attends quelqu'un, et je n'ai pas envie que tu sois fourré dans mes pattes, pigé ? Alors sois gentil et barre-toi d'ici, maintenant. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Le freluquet rigole doucement. C'est mauvais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rigole, ce débile ?

« Au risque de te décevoir, mon petit Dante, je crois… non, en fait, je suis certain que c'est _moi_ , ce quelqu'un que tu attends. »

Son interlocuteur ouvre une bouche abasourdie. C'est une plaisanterie. Cela ne peut être _qu'une_ plaisanterie. Le destin ne saurait être si cruel en lui refourguant ce guignol de seconde zone. Comme pour appuyer ses propos, le noiraud triture le bijou nacré accroché au vêtement de son voisin.

« Alors, comme ça, tu es un trafiquant d'infos ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ça explique sûrement ton nez de fouine.

\- Je t'emmerde, petit con.

\- C'était un compliment. Je le trouve adorable, si tu veux mon avis.

\- La ferme, j'ai dit ! Et non, je n'en veux pas, de ton avis à deux ronds ! »

D'ordinaire, il n'aurait jamais été si revêche avec l'un de ses clients, seulement cet abruti l'insupporte comme personne. Il se remémore les consignes de son supérieur hiérarchique. Aussi exubérant soit ce zigoto, l'enjeu financier qu'il représente est trop important. Même si c'est compliqué, le jeune homme prend son mal en patience face aux mimiques taquines de l'énergumène. Il inspire profondément. Il baisse d'un ton au cas où quelques badauds indiscrets rôderaient par-ci, par-là.

« Alors, est-ce que... tu es un vampire ?

\- Non. »

Dante croise les bras, un chouia interloqué. La missive – bien qu'assez vague – évoquait pourtant des vampires. D'ailleurs, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'elle évoquait. Sans tarder, il exige des détails afin d'éclairer sa lanterne.

« Tu ne me demandes pas mon prénom, avant ?

\- Ça m'est égal. Du moment que tu payes le prix fixé, le reste m'importe peu.

\- Tu n'es pas curieux ?

\- Non. »

Cette réflexion inspire une grimace amusée à l'éphèbe. Ce dernier lui raconte donc qu'il est un médecin spécialisé dans les vampires et qu'une malédiction sévit dans leur population. Dante lui prête une oreille attentive, fait le tri dans son récit. Il a effectivement eu vent d'une rumeur à propos de buveurs de sang devenant fous, mais que cela soit l'œuvre d'un maléfice, il l'apprend à peine. Beaucoup de théories fallacieuses tentent déjà d'expliquer ces brusques changements d'attitude, alors il est toujours prudent sur ce qu'il glane à ce sujet.

Le présumé soigneur poursuit son discours sur sa volonté de secourir ces pauvres êtres condamnés à leur triste sort. Son interlocuteur parait peu convaincu. Un humain aidant des vampires ? Cela sonne presque comme une fable pour endormir les enfants. Ou les adultes trop naïfs.

« Un docteur, hein ? Tu ne serais pas plutôt totalement défoncé à l'opium, espèce de dégénéré ?

\- Je plaide non coupable, monsieur le juge. Je jure solennellement que mon organisme est vierge de toutes substances illicites. »

Il place une main sur son cœur et lève l'autre en signe de bonne foi. Dante roule des yeux face à ses singeries barbantes.

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'un gamin comme toi puisse guérir des créatures tels que des vampires.

\- Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Et, pour ta gouverne, sache que du _gamin_ , je n'en ai que l'apparence. Je suis bien plus vieux que ce que j'en ai l'air. »

Le concerné le gratifie d'un rictus narquois. On dirait que tout cela n'est qu'un jeu pour lui, ce qui est assez exaspérant.

« Admettons que je te crois… Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans, moi ? »

Ni le monde des humains, ni celui des vampires n'ont de secret pour Dante. Il bascule de l'un à l'autre sans aucune difficulté. Or, ces univers sont vastes et débusquer les porteurs maudits – surtout ceux dont les symptômes ne se sont pas encore manifestés – n'est pas une tâche aisée. De plus, les patients ne sont pas toujours au courant que leurs maux sont curables ; et quand bien même ils le savent, ils restent sceptiques quant aux méthodes « médicales » utilisées. L'objectif ? Détecter les malheureux, leur confier qu'il est possible de vaincre ce mal qui les ronge, puis servir d'intermédiaire entre eux et le thérapeute auto-proclamé.

Le jeune agent de terrain pianote sur la table, visiblement lassé, jaugeant le soi-disant philanthrope avec dédain.

« Et ensuite, comment est-ce que tu les sauves, concrètement ? Tu sors les formules magiques ou les potions que tu caches dans ton sac d'apprenti sorcier ? »

L'interrogé ricane encore, d'un rire franc et frénétique. Il se fait ouvertement insulter, pourtant cela le fait marrer. Pourquoi pas ? Le bienfaiteur du dimanche se rapproche davantage puis, d'un geste lent et voluptueux, rajuste la cravate de son futur allié.

« Ça, tu ne le sauras que si tu m'accompagnes. »

Toute l'étendue de sa malice transpire à travers sa fausse bouille de chérubin innocent.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu décides ? »

Hum, a-t-il seulement le choix ? Ça parait dangereux, tout de même. Enfin, s'il s'embarque vraiment vers un nid à emmerdes, il n'aura qu'à augmenter ses honoraires. De toute manière, il n'y croit qu'à moitié, à cette guérison prodigieuse.

Jusqu'à ce que le miracle se produise juste devant lui.

Il l'a vue, cette lumière aveuglante baignant ce vampire rendu hystérique et aux orbites qui suintent un atroce liquide noirâtre. Il l'a senti, le pouvoir incommensurable émanant de ce grimoire bizarre dont seules les légendes parlent. Une puissance fantastique bien plus grande et plus impressionnante que ce qu'a laissé entendre le mythe. Au final, il s'agit réellement d'un bouquin enchanté. Et pas n'importe quel bouquin enchanté.

 _Le Livre de Vanitas._

Cette découverte l'a d'abord légèrement décontenancé – qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Bien sûr, son nouvel associé n'a pu réprimer une réplique moqueuse face à sa mine ahurie.

« Tu ne tirerais pas cette tête si tu m'avais demandé mon prénom. »

La stupéfaction passée, l'interpellé se pare aussitôt de son masque d'indifférence, puis fourre ses paluches dans ses poches avec nonchalance. Il toise ce curieux personnage aux desseins encore nébuleux. Sérieusement… c'est quoi, ce gars ?

« Lequel est ? »

Son sourire espiègle s'élargi.

« Vanitas. Je m'appelle Vanitas. »

C'est ainsi qu'a commencé leur longue collaboration.

* * *

Vanitas est exactement ce à quoi il ressemble de prime abord : inénarrable. Sans limite, ni dieu, ni maître. Une véritable furie fantasque et délurée, toujours dans l'excès et dans la farce. Rien ne l'arrête jamais rien ; n'empêche à Vanitas d'être Vanitas. Coopérer avec lui est loin d'être une sinécure : c'est aussi esquintant qu'horripilant, même si cela assure à l'espion un salaire assez alléchant.

Il a d'abord pensé que ce caractère explosif lui permettrait d'aiguiser son sang-froid… mais non. Que pouic. Rien du tout. Les facéties incessantes de son acolyte mettent ses nerfs à rude épreuve ; chaque jour en sa compagnie est un défi à relever, encore plus dur que celui de la veille. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a ravalé ses envies de meurtre sur cet électron libre, juste pour ne plus subir ses expressions mièvres et ses paroles dégoulinantes d'hypocrisie.

Vanitas badine, minaude et trépigne comme un enfant. Il n'écoute que ses propres opinions, prend tout avec une désinvolture assez frustrante. Il n'est jamais sérieux ou concentré. Pour lui, la vie se réduit en une énorme pièce de théâtre dans laquelle il serait le protagoniste principal. Alors il dodeline à la façon d'un mauvais acteur, glousse fort et tourne le monde entier en dérision. Il se fout de tout, sauf de lui-même – et de ses intérêts, surtout.

La logique souhaiterait que Dante se débarrasse au plus vite de cet indésirable afin de préserver sa psyché en bonne santé. Néanmoins, ce dernier possède un petit quelque chose qui l'intrigue. Une aura mystique se dégage de tout son être, enrobe sa démarche fluide ; chacun de ses pas et de ses mouvements graciles. Son verbe onctueux délie sa langue avec audace et témoigne de sa grande éloquence. Ses orbes lunaires lui adressent souvent des œillades sensuelles qu'il peine à ignorer. Le mystère qui enserre l'extravagant n'a d'égal que son incroyable arrogance.

Au fil du temps, le jeune homme s'est accommodé aux logorrhées interminables de son comparse volubile, un peu moins à son pseudo jeu de séduction continuel. Dans son jargon, il nomme cela du harcèlement sexuel. Il ne comprend pas bien ce qui lui a attiré les faveurs de l'héritier du vampire de la Lune Bleue, toujours est-il qu'il devient de plus en plus complexe de repousser ses avances. Sa loquacité exquise et ses moues d'ingénu ont définitivement capturé sa lucidité.

Vanitas est un parasite. Sa présence est telle une liqueur amère irritant la gorge, un tord-boyaux grignotant les viscères. Du genre qui flanque la nausée.

Pourtant, Vanitas est une drogue. Âcre, désagréable… et terriblement addictive. Ses étreintes fugaces forment comme un étau lourd mais tendre qui opprime sa poitrine. Contre son gré, il se laisse aspirer par les longs regards ambigus du bellâtre. Il est toujours là, dissimulé quelque part dans ses pensées. Il s'infiltre de manière insidieuse à l'intérieur de son crâne et n'y déloge jamais. Chacune de ses rêveries est bercée par les rires ou autres sournoiseries du diablotin. Tout ce magnétisme qui l'entoure est oppressant, presque douloureux. Une attraction irréfrénable qui s'insinue jusqu'au creux de la peau. Son instinct hurle de ne pas répondre à la tentation du plaisir coupable.

Or, ce que Dante a tellement redouté finit par arriver.

Suite à une énième mission, celle-ci succédée par une soirée imbibée d'absinthe, il ramène l'objet de sa convoitise à son minuscule appartement. Et ils couchent ensemble.

Secrètement, il a espéré que cela soit décevant afin de refroidir ses ardeurs, de taire son obsession. Sauf que non. Leur première fois était formidable. Son nouveau partenaire s'est imposé à lui telle son unique évidence ; comme s'il avait attendu cet instant toute sa vie, comme s'il n'avait vécu jusqu'ici que pour s'emparer de la plastique parfaite de l'incube.

Il aurait pu croire que cette seule aventure le rassasierait de cet appétit féroce et irrépressible. Encore une belle erreur. Ils réitèrent la nuit suivante, puis celle d'après, et celle d'encore après, sans que cela n'est de fin.

Vanitas le rend dingue, au sens littéral du terme. Quand il est avec lui, il est persuadé de régresser intellectuellement. Ne persistent que les perceptions sensorielles en ébullition qui se pâment de bonheur sous le goût sucré de la luxure et de la débauche.

Dès qu'ils partagent le même lit, Dante oublie l'avorton prétentieux et se rend compte que tout lui plait chez Vanitas. Il aime ses caresses affectueuses, ses mots de velours. Il aime son souffle court, ses soupirs langoureux. Il aime ses baisers possessifs et le contact de son épiderme à peine tiède, même pendant l'amour. Il aime l'odeur sauvage de son corps en sueur juste sous le sien et les marques que leurs ébats déposent sur son édredon. Il aime le bousculer, maltraiter un peu ses chairs étroites pour lui arracher un cri étouffé. Il aime le voir perdre le contrôle au point de s'agripper à n'importe quoi mis à sa portée ; les draps, son dos, ses cheveux… Par-dessus-tout, il aime sa voix qui s'élève soudain en un ultime gémissement extasié.

Plus qu'il ne l'aime, il adore cette lueur incandescente qui voile ses mirettes ravies après l'orgasme.

Il pourrait passer son existence entière à l'enlacer, à le combler.

Sauf que Vanitas vit en dilettante. Il est un passionné qui se délecte de ses petites fantaisies égoïste et impulsives sans s'inquiéter des conséquences qu'icelles impliquent. Il s'acharne obstinément – durant des années s'il le faut – pour obtenir ce qu'il désire, il savoure le fruit de ses efforts avec indolence puis, une fois son but atteint, il s'ennuie ferme. Mais ça, son amant ne le sait pas. Pas encore.

Car Dante est jeune et amoureux.

Et comme tous les simples d'esprit jeunes et amoureux, Dante est un crétin.

* * *

 **NDA :** Comme d'habitude, désolée pour les erreurs et les mange-mots.

Merci, et que tes plumes soient toujours humides, camarade.


End file.
